<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miles High Not Knowing Where to Go by Hynessofdoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223100">Miles High Not Knowing Where to Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hynessofdoom/pseuds/Hynessofdoom'>Hynessofdoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taang one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang is too pure, Directionless Teens, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hynessofdoom/pseuds/Hynessofdoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang and Toph are both adrift in their thoughts miles above the ground, maybe they can steer each other in the direction they want to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Toph Beifong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taang one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miles High Not Knowing Where to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to keep at it with Taang one shots and decided to follow up the last one i made. </p>
<p>(It's Called Back From A long Day if you want to read it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toph hated flying, being miles above the ground, the wind blowing everywhere, and not being able to see anything. It was normally scary as she was blinded, but not today. Normally she would have to just sit back on the saddle, but today she was riding Appa bareback. Normally this would be a terrifying experience and she would be clinging on to his bare fur for dear life, but not today. Today, she was clinging to a friend, her first friend. And as long as she was holding onto him everything would be just fine.</p>
<p>Aang had never seen Toph so confident on Appa’s back before, she was normally always scared when they went bareback, so he always made sure to have a saddle, but today she was just fine, and even though she was sitting right next to him, there was no strain on Appa’s neck, he just kept going. </p>
<p>The bison flew through the air like an acrobat of the skies, with the power of a tidal wave, and as he soared, Toph was holding on to Aang just like a stuffed toy. Aang wasn’t taken back by this, it gave him a feeling of comfort, and of affection, he had never seen the Earthbender so intimate before.  And even though it was only them, he still carried a piece of someone else with him. </p>
<p>While they were at the Western Air Temple, while training to firebend with Zuko, he had been working on something else in his spare time. While his stone cutting wasnt the best, he carved for hours on the project. On the stone, he had cut a fine image of a Penguin, and then him and Katara inside the penguin. Once he was done that, he strung it on a string just the right size for her. Hoping to give it to her someday.</p>
<p>The time for that was gone, and even though he had mainly let go, still thousands of miles away, he was still tethered by this necklace. His expression started to slowly drop, as his smile began dropping. </p>
<p>However, Appa’s flight still needed direction, and he got the sense Toph didn't want to hold on forever, as he felt her hands getting balmier by the minute. He opened his mouth, and asked, “Hey, where do you want to go, Appa’s not going to be able to fly forever”.</p>
<p>Toph had been mulling her decision over, she wanted to go to a place where they could both be happy, and not be tied down by memories of another but also be united by each other, and a place which spoke to them through the atmosphere of it all. She considered going back to Gaoling, but instantly said no after remembering what had transpired there with her parents. She considered taking them to Ember Island, to really enjoy the beach, but then remembered that was a terrible idea. She thought about The Foggy Swamp, a place for them to relax and connect with the spiritual side of things, but then thought Aang wouldn't enjoy it as much as she would. She thought about the Northern Water Tribe and how they had the Ocean and Yue just chilling there, and she knew Aang would love to see her again, but then remembered Pakku and knew it was a bad idea. </p>
<p>“Toph”, Aang said again, wondering why she hadn’t said a thing, as his expression continued to get more dour.</p>
<p>“Oh”, She snapped back to her senses, “I'm not sure”</p>
<p>Aang was surely confused, Toph had always been so sure of herself, why would she falter now.</p>
<p>Aang replied, “Well, can you think of a place”, Appa was getting tired. He wondered what the dilemma was. </p>
<p>Toph thought it was best to let Aang know the problem so they could solve it, “Well, i do want to go somewhere, it’s just you also need to enjoy it too”</p>
<p>Aang was struck by the gesture, but he was taking Toph on this trip and he wanted to go where she wanted to go, he just wanted to be together. He didn't care where they were going as long as they were together.</p>
<p>“Toph, i don't care where we go, as long as we're together”. Toph thought his comment was incredibly mushy, and normally wouldn’t stand for it, but she felt it touching on this day. And know she knew exactly where to go.</p>
<p>“Well than Twinkletoes, if you just care about us being together, we can go to the Foggy Swamp, it’s the perfect place to get away so one will bother us”</p>
<p>Aang was surprised by the estenation choice, not because of wanting to be alone, but because she didn't know of his vision of her there, he was so struck, he could feel his heart going off like a bell.</p>
<p>“That’s perfect”, he then hugged Toph, who began to slide off Appa, which made her embrace harder.</p>
<p>Aang perked back up, but it was obvious to Toph that something was wrong, she went over and touched his face. Aang was surprised at first but then realized she was feeling for something wrong.</p>
<p>Toph felt his smile wavering, “Is Sugar Queen still on your mind”</p>
<p>Aang thought he could just be honest.</p>
<p>“Yes, at the western air temple, while fire bending training, i made this, i was going to give it to her after the war”, He pulled out the Water Tribe Betrothal Necklace that he made for Katara, and presented it, before continuing. “It was a betrothal necklace, I was going to give it to her after the war so she knew we would be together, but you know the story, but i like to hold on to it to think about what if”.</p>
<p>Toph knew exactly what to say.</p>
<p>“Get Rid of it, chuck it off Appa, It will only make you feel worse, get rid of it”</p>
<p>Aang was still hesitant, “I don't know if i should”. Toph knew he needed to get rid of it, in a gesture, she put her hands on his cheeks, and said, “Twinkletoes, if you want to move on, this is the final step”.</p>
<p>She was right, Aang had found his new soulmate right in front of him, “your right, i want to move on”.</p>
<p>He chucked the necklace and it drifted in the wind, where it landed would be no one's business. He began to slide and nearly fall, but Toph held out her hand to pick him up.</p>
<p>As long as they were together, they knew exactly where they were going.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, writting isnt easy but i sure like doing it. And if you have any feedback, please leave it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>